It is common in cross-country or touring skiing for the skier to wear a special boot for integrating with the binding of the ski. Typically, the ski boot is provided with a rotation pin, which is used to integrate with an appropriate clip on the ski binding 1. The rotation pin on the ski boot is usually provided around the toe region of the boot, thus allowing the skier to lift the heel of the ski boot from the ski to allow a classic ski motion.
In order for the binding to interact appropriately with the ski boot via the rotation pin, some sort of clip in the binding is typically provided. This clip attaches to the rotation pin of the ski boot, and fixes the ski boot to the binding in a rotatable manner. A variety of known systems and methods for this attachment exist, and can include the binding having a movable element which allows a suitable recess to be opened or closed so as to allow the positioning and fixing of the rotation pin of the ski boot.
In cross-country skiing it is most important for the skier to have an accurate sensation through the ski and binding to the boot as to the exact snow conditions. This so called “snow touch” is of particular relevance for professional cross-country skiers, and is very important to ensure that the skier gets a good feeling of when the ski properly bites into the snow. With a good snow touch through the skis, the skier is better able to hone his or her technique to ensure that the precise timing of the snow biting is felt, which allows for the skier to perfect their skiing for the particular snow conditions. In order to improve the snow touch for a ski and binding, it has been noted that the lower the rotation point for the rotation pin of the ski boot to the snow, the better. Even reducing the distance between the rotation point and the snow surface by a few millimeters, drastically improves the sensation the skier gets of the actual snow touch, and greatly improves the skiing performance.
The present application is directed to the design of a base plate for use in a locking mechanism to be integrated with a ski binding, wherein the fixing point for the rotation pin of the ski boot is provided at a very low position. This ensures that the ski boot, and in particular the rotation pin thereof, is very close to the snow surface.